


Crowded Cafés and Empty Streets

by DecemberCamie



Series: Miraculous x Hunter [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Okay, so, how about this one for kiss, marry or kill: Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Professor Wing?”(Miraculous Ladybug au, with Gon as Ladybug and Killua as Chat!)





	1. Crowded Cafés

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, check out [this fantastic Miraculous Ladybug HunterxHunter crossover fanart](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/157913824156/emthimofnight-you-might-wanna-right-click-open) by the incredibly talented and wonderful emthimofnight!!! It has all the info about this au, plus emthimofnight’s artwork is an absolute joy and gift to mankind :)
> 
> Killugon Miraculous Ladybug AU! Featuring a blushy Gon, a very confused Killua, a teasing Palm, a nervous Ladybug and a comforting Chat Noir- yes, they really are all in this ^^

“Okay, so, how about this one for kiss, marry or kill: Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Professor Wing?”

There was a strangled squawking sound. Gon looked left just in time to see his best friend’s mouth fall open, pale cheeks blooming red.

“Are you okay, Killua?” he asked with a hesitant smile.

“I’m-” Killua’s face was growing darker by the second, the way it always did when he whenever he got really embarrassed or anxious, “-um. I’m f-fine.”

“What’s with that expression, hmm?” Palm’s eyes glittered as she leaned forward on their tiny cafe table.  “Don’t tell you’re so sensitive that you get embarrassed over a silly little game like this?”

Killua glowered. “Shut up, as if! I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Then why are you blushing so much?”

“Maybe…” Gon pondered and Killua’s head snapped around to glare at him. Gon continued on anyway, totally unfazed by the murderous aura radiating of the silver haired teen, “Maybe you actually _like_ like Ladybug or Chat Noir, Killua? That’s the only reason I can think of why you’d be acting like this.”

One of Killua’s blue eyes twitched. “You have got to be joking.”

“No, I agree with Gon,” Palm said and Gon giggled at Killua’s drawn out groan.

“You two are horrible,” Killua muttered. “Why the hell would I like Ladybug or Chat Noir?! Ladybug’s got a cool power but the guy has so much energy that he’s practically bouncing off skyscrapers half the time-”

Gon frowned, unable to hold the flicker of annoyance off his face. He did not do that! Well, maybe sometimes he did. But definitely not most of the time!!! Chat always made sure to bring him back if he ever got too distracted, so it was fine, right?

“- not to mention he carried me bridal style that one time even though I totally didn’t need his help!”

“You _did_ need his help,” Gon said lowly.

“Did not! You weren’t even there, what do you know?!” Killua hissed at him and Gon just barely held back a bark of laughter at the irony of Killua saying that to _him._ “And Chat, on the other hand, is just…” 

“Just what?” Palm prodded, nudging Killua’s shoulder.

Killua shoved her away with a scowl. “He’s just some random dude in a cat suit! I don’t know why anyone would find that attractive- especially that stupid bell. _Ugh._ Talk about dumb costumes.”

“You’re wrong,” Gon said before he could stop himself.

Killua blinked, clearly taken aback. “Huh?”

_Whoops, I shouldn’t have said that,_ Gon thought with alarm. Killua didn’t know he was Ladybug, much less the fact that Ladybug happened to have a massive, mind-blowing crush on the ‘dude in a cat suit’, as Killua had put it.

But he had to say _something_ now that Killua and Palm were staring at him.

“Uh, I-I mean,” Gon stammered. His face was on fire right now. “Chat’s really cool, you know? He’s always so graceful in akuma fights with his jumps and spins and everything. A-And its really amazing how he knows to use is ability to his advantage even though its supposed to bring bad luck. And, I think he’s…”

Gon trailed off as he remembered racing Chat across rooftops just last night, out of breath and high on adrenaline. He remembered Chat’s sharp-teeth grins and how Gon’s stomach twisted into knots whenever those glowing blue eyes glanced in his direction. He remembered the way his heart stuttered and soared every time he saw Chat’s lithe figure effortlessly leap and twist in the air.

“Gon?” Killua’s voice dragged him back to the present. Both Palm and Killua were looking at him with worry-clouded eyes and furrowed brows.

Gon took a deep breath. Then he admitted quietly, cheeks aflame, “I think Chat’s kind of beautiful, actually.”

“W-What?!” 

Killua’s expression was nothing short of flabbergasted but Gon nodded stubbornly despite the nervous roll of his stomach. He refused to take back what he knew to be the truth. Chat was an enigma wrapped in black leather. He shone in the moonlight on even the darkest of nights. And Gon wanted nothing more than to pull back that dark mask and find out the identity of his most trusted ally and long-time crush.

“So-” Palm said with a suggestive smile, “- I’m taking that to mean you’d choose to make out with or marry Chat Noir? You’d have to kill Ladybug or Professor Wing, though.”

“Yes!” Gon said immediately, ignoring Killua’s surprised sputtering in the background. “Well, actually, I’d marry Chat because then I could make out with him whenever I wanted.”

“I can’t believe this,” Killua said weakly.

“Why?” Gon asked, confused. He didn’t get why Killua was acting so weird! It wasn’t like the topic was taboo. They’d talked about Ladybug and Chat before.

“Because! It’s just. It’s kind of, uh.”

“Kind of _what?”_

Killua scrunched his nose. “It’s just really weird to hear you talk about anyone like that! You’ve never shown interest in kissing or even dating anyone for real. And, no, I don’t count your idiotic platonic dates as actual dates!”

Palm’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me? What was that about platonic dates?”

“Gon goes on platonic dates with girls that ask him out.” Killua crossed his arms over his chest with a sour expression on his face. “It’s ridiculous. It’s like he can’t outwardly reject anyone.”

“I can!”

“No,” Killua said flatly. “You _can’t._ You’re too nice, that’s why they all like you.”

Gon stuck his tongue out and Killua flicked him in the forehead.

“Ow!!! Killua, that hurt!”

“Good, that mean’s you’ll stop acting like a little kid all the time, then.”

“I was not-”

“Alright, that’s enough you two!” Palm interrupted, but her voice shook with repressed laughter. “No more fighting! I’m dying to hear about these platonic dates. Do you kiss them on the cheek afterwards like a proper gentleman, too, Gon?”

“Paaaalm,” Gon whined as Killua snickered. “It’s not like that! I’d only kiss someone I’d really like!”

“Someone like Chat Noir, then?”

Gon’s pulse skyrocketed and for a second he forgot to breathe. His skin tingled like he’d been struck by lightning as he imagined what it might feel like to have those pale, thin lips pressed against his own. 

What should he say? He hadn’t told anyone about his intense feelings for his superhero partner, not even Killua-

“I’m tired of this game,” Killua announced suddenly and his chair made a loud screeching sound as he pushed away from the table. “I’m going to get more hot chocolate. You’d better not still be talking about this when I get back.”

“You’re such a kill-joy!” Palm yelled at Killua’s retreating back. Killua stuck up his middle finger without turning around and Palm let out a laugh that sounded like a witch’s cackle. It was so loud other people turned to stare at them.

Gon fidgeted in his plastic chair. He was glad that Killua had changed the topic, but…

But why was it, though, that he could see the back of Killua’s ears burning bright red as he walked away? 

“Hey, Palm?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Do you think Killua is acting weird?”

Palm gave him a funny look. “No? He’s being his usual grumpy and sassy self. You know how he is better than anyone, Gon- you two practically live together! He’ll be in a better mood once he gets his chocolate, you’ll see.”

Gon bit his bottom lip. Maybe he was just being paranoid?

Or maybe Killua was hiding something from Gon.


	2. Empty Streets

“What’s wrong?” Chat Noir asked and Gon jumped.

“I- uh, what?”

Chat rolled his shinning, azure eyes. Gon couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Chat’s hair looked in the glowing moonlight; it shifted and brightened like melted silver as the pair walked side-by-side down an empty street. 

Chat repeated, “I said, what’s wrong? You keep making that face.”

Gon frowned. “What face?”

“Y’know, the one where you do the _thing-”_ Chat made a vague gesture with one of his clawed hands, “- the thing when you bite your bottom lip, gaze off into the distance and sigh a lot? That one?”

“I don’t do that,” Gon said immediately.

 _“Yes,”_ Chat insisted. “You do.”

“No, I-”

“Ladybug.”

Gon shut up at Chat’s tone. But the soft expression on what little Gon could make out of Chat’s face made his legs go weak.

“I can tell when something’s up with you,” Chat said, more gently this time. “Okay? We’ve been friends for years now.”

Heat slowly crept onto Gon’s cheeks behind his spotted red and black mask. Years? Had it really been that long? It felt like he had known Chat forever. 

“You’re spacing out again.”

“Ah!” Gon flushed harder. “I’m sorry! I was just…”

“Thinking,” Chat said as he tucked his hands behind his head. “I know. What were you thinking about? Is it the same thing you’ve been thinking about all night?”

Should Gon tell him? It wasn’t like Gon had a problem telling Chat his identity, far from it. He had wanted to tell Chat the truth about who he was for ages now. _Chat_ was the one who didn’t want to know.

Better go the safe route, then. He didn’t want Chat to get mad with him.

“It’s my friend,” Gon said finally. When Chat flicked his tail to show he was listening, Gon continued hesitantly, “It’s my best friend, actually. He said something today when we were playing a game, and I couldn’t help wondering…”

“Wondering what?”

Gon whirled around to face Chat and blurted out, “Am I too energetic?!”

Chat blinked. “Uh. What?”

“Do I have too much energy?” Gon said again. He sounded desperate to even his own ears, but he couldn’t help it! He nervously fiddled his thumbs as he asked, “Am I- do I annoy you, because of it? I know I get distracted really easily and sometimes I go too far, but I really don’t mean to do it and I need you to tell me if I ever get too bad because I-”

Chat abruptly flicked Gon’s forehead.

“Ow!” Gon cried out, slapping his hand over the stinging skin. It had been the exact spot Killua had flicked him earlier that day. “What was that fo-”

“For blabbing,” Chat said as he shook his head. “Jeez. If I didn’t do that you’d be yapping on until morning.”

Gon pouted and rubbed his forehead. “Does that mean you really _do_ find me annoying?”

Chat snorted. “You’re annoying, sure. But I don’t mind.”

Gon froze. What?

“What?” he said out loud and Chat huffed.

“I don’t mind your energy,” Chat said sincerely, looking directly at Gon’s so the other teen could see the truth shinning in his eyes. “I don’t mind that you talk a lot, or that you get easily distracted. Is it a pain in the ass sometimes? Sure, ‘course it is. Especially when we need to focus on something important. But-”

And it was here that Chat reached out to grasp Gon’s upper arms. Gon’s heart jumped up into his throat and he was suddenly hyper-aware Chat’s fingers digging slightly into Gon’s muscles, how his claws lightly scratched against Gon’s Ladybug suit.

Chat squeezed Gon’s arms reassuringly as he said, “But that’s all part of who you _are,_ Ladybug. You’re crazy and kind of wild, but you’re my partner. And one of my closest friends. Being energetic isn’t a bad thing; who else could keep up with me, or make me run in circles if you weren’t like that? I would be so bored all the time if you weren’t so energetic.”

Gon laughed breathlessly. His whole body was hot, now. There was a tingling warmth growing in his chest and making his toes curl. He felt like he could fly.

“You really mean it?” he asked helplessly.

 _“Yes_. Now stop with the sighing, alright? I’m sure your boyfriend didn’t mean to upset you by saying that.”

Gon’s mouth fell open. “I-! No, you’ve got it all wrong! My friend isn’t- he’s not my boyfriend-”

“Mhm, sure,” Chat said with a smirk, arms falling back to his sides, and Gon momentarily mourned the loss of Chat’s hands on him. “Whatever you say, Ladybug.”

“I’m not lying!” Gon protested.

“Oooookay.”

“Chat!”

But his partner just laughed freely. He suddenly leaped upwards into the air without warning, leaving Gon to gape after him.

Gon shut his mouth a second later and smiled to himself. He could still feel the strange giddy warmth bubbling up inside him; it was like his heart was doing back flips and somersaults in his chest. 

If Chat didn’t mind his energy, that was enough for Gon. They could still be Chat Noir and Ladybug- partners, friends…and maybe one day, something more.

Chat had been the one Gon would’ve chosen to marry, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to read another short snippet of Killua and Gon spending time together as Chat and Ladybug, [click here!](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/159027636123/i-need-to-sit-down-please-someone-hold-me-this-new)


End file.
